Light of the Wands
by blackunicorn16
Summary: What happens when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna get trapped in that galaxy far, far away? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Star Wars met Harry Potter? It takes place in the Star Wars galaxy, but the characters meet up. Please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars **_**or**_** Harry Potter! Though I wish I did….**

Chapter 1

"Harry, you do know that this is how my mother died, don't you?" Luna Lovegood asked Harry Potter one Saturday evening.

Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville were all at Harry's house on a Saturday morning. They had quickly gotten bored waiting for Ginny to come, and they decided to cross some spells to see what their results would be like.

"Relax, Luna, it's not like we're making up new spells, we're just combining them!" said Ron from his seat on the couch. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's stupidity, and walked over to Luna.

"I for one, agree with Luna. This is very dangerous, and we could get hurt. Not to mention damage some of Harry's things!" Hermione stood with Luna near the couch, and crossed her arms. Luna did the same. The boys, however, continued with their foolishness.

_Meanwhile, a few galaxies and a couple hundred years in the past_

"I think it actually might work, Anakin. But we may have to sacrifice a few of our troops." Obi-Wan said to his newly Knighted former apprentice. They were on the battle field on some uncharted planet in the outer rim.

"We must do whatever it takes. We've lost so many planets; we can't afford to lose this one too!" Anakin replied. Obi-Wan nodded, and went to inform Commander Cody of Anakin's plan. One false move, or one trick, and they could lose this planet.

Anakin walked over to where his battalion was waiting for him; they looked up to Anakin for inspiration that, in most cases, were suicidal. Anakin loved his new position in the order, and the war. He was a General, and a Jedi Knight. Two things he always wanted to be. Everything was going great; little did he know that soon things would take a turn for the stranger.

_Back on Earth_

Ginny still hadn't arrived yet, so the boys were still messing around with the spells. Luna and Hermione were watching from a safe distance, not wanting to get hurt. They were in the room lead to the yard that Harry and Ron were in. All of the sudden, they heard them scream, and Luna raced into the yard, and yelled. Hermione ran after her.

There was a huge hole in front of all of them: black, and gaping. It was sucking everything not held down into it.

"RON!" Hermione grabbed his had just as Ron's grip on a tree slackened. He yelled from the pain of Hermione's death grip on him, and he let go.

"NO, RON!" then, before they knew it, Luna, Harry, and Hermione were all sucked into the abyss.

**What do you think? Questions, comments? I'm open to suggestions, too! Chapter 2 will be up shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehehehe, Chapter 2! This is sooooo much fun to right! This chapter is from Luna's and Obi-Wan's perspective, or how they see what's going on, but it's not in first person.**

Chapter 2

_Luna_

They landed with a thud on sandy ground. Luna looked up, confused about what happened; the last thing she remembered was being sucked into the black hole, and then landing here. She got up and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing up to. She looked around. They were in a canyon, but not anywhere that she'd seen before. On both sides of the canyon were what looked like futuristic tanks, and there were ships in the air. She turned to Harry.

"What did you do? It looks like we're not on earth!" she said to him. Harry looked around, and just stared.

"I don't know, one minute, we were making bubbles, and the next, well, _this_." Ron started walking to one side of the canyon, and Hermione followed.

_Obi-Wan_

"Anakin, what was that?" Kenobi was looking out onto the deserted battlefield, where moments ago a huge hole was spitting things out. The next thing they knew, four humans were flung out on the field. They were dressed funny, and they looked confused. "Send a party down there to see what's going on!" he shouted at Cody.

"Right away, Sir, we'll bring them up for questioning, too Sir!" and Cody was off with five other clones.

_Luna_

"Hey, guys, there are some people coming down here! And they have those muggle things that make a lot of noise!" Luna shouted to the rest. Then, the things caught up with them.

"Halt! Who are you, this is a battle ground, and the fight should start any minute! You should get to your homes, and or go to a safer planet." it was clearly a man in some kind of suit, but it was still strange. Battle ground? Safer planet? Was this guy a nut job?

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that we're not on Earth anymore?" Ron asked.

"Come with us the Jedi might want to talk to you." But they all stood, frozen. What had Harry and Ron done? The man grabbed their shoulders, and pulled them up onto this weird ship thing. They flew to what must have been their base, and they got out.

There were two men standing in front of what must have been the control center, but they couldn't tell, because everything looked futuristic. One was taller than the other, but considerably younger with shaggy, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. The other shorter one had somewhat red-brown hair, and grey eyes. The shorter one looked more gentle, and kind, while the other one looked serious and gave the impression he was not someone to cross. They were both very attractive.

"Hello, I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Who are you?" now Luna was really confused. Apparently, they weren't on Earth, in some kind of war, and she had no idea what a Jedi was.

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood, and this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We were wondering if you could help us. We don't know where we are, and apparently, this is some other galaxy, and we got blown into it. I mean, we could just be having a major wrakspurt infestation, but this seems so real."

Obi-Wan walked down to Luna, and looked at her, checking her force signature. She gave off a strong aura, and he immediately liked her. There was just something about her. He checked the other's force signatures, and they had major force potential.

"Let us go somewhere more privet to discuss what's happening." Anakin said suddenly, and they did.

**What do you think? Good, Bad, I want to know! And I would like to say 'Happy Birthday!' to my totally awesome dad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehehe, some of you may be wondering what happened to Neville, but that is to be revealed! Now, more of the story! **

Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight: you're NOT separatist spies?" Anakin had a hard time believing the four young wizards story, but then again, he was Anakin. Obi-Wan believed their story completely. It was perfectly logical, and he could sense they weren't lying.

"Oh, come now Anakin, you're just being paranoid. They all seem like lovely people, and I would like to see some of their 'magic'. It sounds fascinating." Anakin rolled his eyes at Obi-Wan; he was always in favor of the opposing side of his argument.

"I'd be glad to Mr. Kenobi!" Luna replied. She turned to Harry, and whispered in his ear.

"Luna! We don't want to freak them out! How about this," his flicked his wand, and then Anakin was floating in the air by his ankles.

"What's going on? Help me! I'm being attacked by invisible people!" Obi-Wan laughed so hard, he fell off his chair. Ron said the counter curse nonverbally, and Anakin fell on his head.

"That was a spell that a not-so-good friend of mine invented. It has to be said without speaking, or else it won't work. Spells must be said correctly, and the wand movements must be correct too, otherwise, you could get hurt." They all started using various spells, and Obi-Wan and Anakin were both amazed at their talent. Then, Obi-Wan had an idea:

"I think you guys might be of some use to us." He said.

"Go on," replied Hermione.

_Back on Earth Harry's house_

Ginny was late, but she had a good explanation. She knocked on the door, and waited for the usual 'come in', but none came. She sighed, and knocked again, but still, no answer came. So, she opened the door, and entered. She looked around, and saw nothing unusual. She kept on calling to Harry, Ron, and everyone else, but no reply came.

Then she heard something out in the yard. She ran to the door leading into the grounds (Harry had a considerably large house), and she saw a huge hole in the air. It was like a rip in the sky, and was black, with what looked like stars in it. Then, as soon as she saw it, it was gone.

She heard rustling behind a tree, but it was probably just an animal. She then heard footsteps, and the next thing she knew, she was unconscious.

**Little bit of a cliffhanger, but I think it's rather **_**devious**_. **Anyway, I'll try to get more chapters up before the big hurricane hits, so look for more, and as always, I like to hear what you think, and suggestions! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4, faithful readers! The last chapter was a little short, but then again, all my chapters are a little short! Anyway, I'd like to just say that I think Luna and Obi-Wan are an awesome friendship couple. Now, back to the story.**

Chapter 4

Ginny woke up with a pounding headache. She didn't remember how she got it, but she did remember the black hole in Harry's yard. She looked around, and suddenly realized she was in Harry's room, more correctly, Harry's bed. The door opened, and in walked,

"Neville! What happened! I didn't know you were coming today! Where is Harry?" she did also wanted to know how she got her head hit, but she didn't ask that.

"Oh, Ginny, it was terrible! Me, Harry, and Ron were outside experimenting with spells, and the next thing we knew, there was this huge hole in the space in front of us! It was sucking everything in, including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna! I don't know where they are, or what's happened to them, but I don't think they're safe!" He finished telling Ginny and sat down on a chair in front of Harry's desk.

"Wait, if they got sucked in, how come you didn't? Surly if it was powerful enough to snatch everyone else, why not you?" Ginny asked.

"I grabbed onto that big tree, and I didn't let go, and when you came, I thought you might be something from the hole! I'm so sorry I hit you!" Neville said.

"It's okay, but why didn't you at least stun me? You could have spared me of this headache. Or did your wand get sucked in too?" she asked.

"Oh, my wands here, it's just I forgot I could use magic," Ginny started to laugh at this. "Hey, you try remembering you have a wand when something's going attack you!" he was blushing at this point.

"I wasn't going to attack you! I just think it's funny that you forgot you have magic!" they both started laughing at this.

_Back in whatever that galaxy is called_

"…so you get our dilemma." Anakin had just finished telling them their situation. Harry and Ron nodded, but Hermione looked stern.

"I'm not going to do this. We just got out of a war a year ago, and I'm not getting involved in another one. Besides, we can get sent to Azkaban for this!" she sat with her arms crossed.

"But Hermione, we're in a totally different galaxy! How would the ministry know! We don't even have the trace on us anymore!" She didn't reply to Ron's words, she just got up and left the room. "I'll go talk to her." Ron said.

"Well, I'd be happy to help you, Mr. Kenobi and Mr. Skywalker! This sounds like fun! I'm good as long as I can check for wrakspurt!" Luna said. Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged funny looks.

"What are wrakspurt?" Anakin asked. Luna just laughed at him, and left. Anakin looked to Kenobi with a 'Is she crazy?' look, but he just shrugged and left the room. Now, only Harry and Anakin were in the room.

Harry had not been listening to the whole conversation. He was looking out the window deep in thought, evidently looking for something.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Anakin asked the young man. They all looked no older than 18, but they had great powers, and he could tell they were very wise, and their powers were great even by 'wizard's' standards. Even Luna looked like she was younger than them.

"Yes, actually, there is. When we were mixing spells, it wasn't just me and Ron, but our other friend Neville too. I'm wondering what happened to him, I mean, could he have landed somewhere else? Or did he even get sucked in with us? And also, my fiancé was supposed to meet us at my house, and I'm wondering if there are other versions of us, or something that is there. All these different possibilities are swirling around in my head, it's so confusing." Harry finished.

"You're going to be married? You don't look older than 18!" Anakin replied.

"Yes, I am. And for wizards, it's common to be married young" Harry said. He liked Anakin; he felt that they had something in common, but he didn't know what.

"What's her name? What does she look like?" Anakin asked.

"Well, she's Ron's little sister, and her name is Ginny. She has long, red hair, like Ron's color, and brown eyes. I love her so much, and I don't know how long we're going to be stuck here. It's killing me to be apart from her." Harry said. Anakin decided that he liked Harry, and that they had a common situation.

"Come on, let's go see where everyone else got to." And together, they left.

**Here it is! Hoped you guys liked it! As always, please review! I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This **_**is AMERICAN Idol! Just kidding, but wouldn't that be awesome! Now, after that random bit of my insanity popping up, **_**This **_**is CHAPTER Five! Wow, I'm in a weird mood today! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"This is not going to work. I just know it, and if it does, there is still a chance that _we_ might get sucked in too!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Neville. He was always so paranoid and cautious. It was actually kind of funny sometimes.

"Well, if we do get sucked in, or if the hole even appears and starts to suck things in, you can blame me, okay? Besides, we don't even know if this will work!" Ginny said. Neville nodded, and they continued making their plan.

_Back in that other place_

This plan was going to work, Ron just knew it. They (as in the wizards) were going to draw the separatist's fire, and the Jedi would attack from the rear. Not only that, but they would use their magic in addition to drawing fire. It was a good new plan, with good new "secret weapons", as Anakin called them.

Ron had been able to talk Hermione into being in the fight, but she was still very reluctant about it. If the attack went well, they would continue helping the 'Republic' as a new 'weapon'. Ron was very excited about this, because they had somehow gotten to be the rank of general. They had spoken to the Chancellor on a hologram imaging system, and the Jedi council.

The council was very amused by their story, and they agreed to have them help out with the war. They said that they sensed they were very powerful with something called 'The Force', and that they would like to meet them after the mission was done.

They had changed into what Obi-Wan had said was Jedi clothes. They all looked very funny by Earth standards, but they liked them, and asked to keep them.

"Are you guys ready to get into action? I was wondering if you could do that shield charm thing on our troops." Obi-Wan asked them.

"It'll be difficult, but as long and you're not fighting hand-to-hand combat, you'll be fine. Just give us enough time to get their attention. Then Hermione will cast the disillusionment charm, and will send green sparks up in the air. And then you'll go." said Harry. Obi-Wan nodded, and went to go brief the troops that would be going in. Anakin walked up to the four wizards.

"We really appreciate you for doing this. You're like a sign the force sent us, I know it. I don't think we could be able to do this without you." He said. They all nodded, and a commander clone came up to them.

"The Jedi say that you can head down now, and be quick, the enemy has already started advancing." The clone stated. They nodded, and turned toward the entrance. They exchanged looks, and went down the lift into the battlefield.

**Questions, comments, suggestions, McDonald's orders? I want to know! Please review! (okay, only a seriously confused person would place a McDonald order on fanfiction, but it still might be on your mind) **


	6. Chapter 6

**MUST READ PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT! **

**Hi, the one and only Black Unicorn here, and I would like to thank you for all the love I've been getting for my story, but I here's the rub: I HAVE RIGHTERS BLOCK! So, as of now, I am taking reader's suggestions and incorporating them into my story. Idea pitchers will get recognition for their ideas if used.**

**Thank you, and please send in ideas, or this story will not continue. **


End file.
